


Warden's Gift

by pearwaldorf



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remind me of someone... I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did write a ficlet based on [a line of cut dialogue](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxlyslwoDhw), why do you ask?

Teagan looked up at the knock on the door of his room, surprised. Nobody knew he was at this tiny roadhouse in Gwaren, or so he thought. He smiled when he saw the person standing in the hall.

“Warden-Commander! I would ask how you knew of my whereabouts, but I have become accustomed to your appearances at opportune times.”

The Hero of Ferelden laughed, lounging easily against the doorframe.

“Not everything I do has to be an epic event, Teagan. I can still walk through towns alone and unnoticed.”

He gave her a skeptical look. She held up her hands in mock outrage. “I can! On... occasion.” Her smile was wry and a bit wistful, as if she missed the relative anonymity of her earlier days.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here?” Her stance immediately changed, and she became more withdrawn, uncertain.

"That's what I came to see you about. Before you left for Kirkwall." She gazed off in the distance, lost in an uncomfortable memory. "I know you're going to look for Alistair. And I wanted him to know I'm sorry. For what I did at the Landsmeet. It was the only thing I could think to do at the time, so Anora wouldn't--" Her voice caught, and there was a queer ache in his chest, equal parts longing and slowly dawning comprehension.

Before he was quite aware of it, he had gripped the Warden-Commander’s shoulders. She was surprised, but did not move away.

"My lady, you have nothing to apologize for." Teagan marveled that his voice did not tremble. “I am sure Alistair knows you had no choice.” Her shoulders sagged, and she rested her head against his chest. He stayed very still, hoping that she did not hear the increase in his heartbeat.

“He has had many years to think upon my actions, Teagan. But I hope you are right.” She smiled and gently disengaged from his grip. “I must be going. But before I do, I wish you to do a favor for me.”

“Anything you ask.” He hoped she would not read too much into his slightly too-fervent tone.

“I hear there is a young hero by the name of Hawke making a name for herself in Kirkwall. I would like you to give this to her.” She unfastened a necklace and put it in his hand, closing his fingers around it. It was still warm from her skin.

“I will do so, my lady. If she is anything like you, I am sure I will find her where things are about to happen.” She laughed and stood up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He caught the scent of jasmine as she brushed past him.

“Thank you, Teagan. You are a good man, and I am a lucky woman to know you.” She closed the door behind her, and he sat down on the bed to catch his breath.

//

“Take this, with my blessings. You remind me of someone... I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her.” The young woman--Hawke--took the necklace and fastened it around her neck, then leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. She smiled mischievously.

“More’s the pity, Serrah Teagan. You probably would have made her very happy. But since she’s not here, I might as well take advantage.” She winked, and walked out of The Hanged Man.

Teagan looked at his sort-of nephew, who had a small smirk on his face.

“Ferelden women. They really are remarkable, aren’t they?” Teagan smiled.

“Indeed they are. Come on Alistair, let’s go home.”


End file.
